Hermione et ses bouts de bois ensorcelés
by minifantome
Summary: OS. Après la guerre, Hermione a racheté la boutique d'Ollivander. Ce qui la met de mauvaise humeur, c'est cette baguette qu'elle n'arrive pas à réparer ainsi que son inconnu et sarcastique propriétaire avec qui elle correspond de manière plutôt... acide.


**Bonjour chers lecteurs :). Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire sur cet OS, je préfère vous laisser faire votre opinion. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis en aucun cas JKR… Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent donc pas. Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Hermione soupira. Un nuage de poussière s'envola et se déposa gracieusement sur les meubles ternes du magasin. Les vitres sales laissaient à peine filtrer la lumière du chemin de traverse, brillante et lumineuse. La jeune femme secoua la tête dans la pénombre pour se donner du courage et serra plus fort sa baguette magique. Cette dernière vibra doucement entre ses doigts.

« Au travail ! »

* * *

Hermione Granger avait passé ses ASPIC un an après la fin de la grande guerre. Elle avait longtemps hésité sur son avenir et sur les choix à faire pour plus tard. Elle avait tergiversé, pris une décision en étant sûre d'elle puis changé d'avis… Et, un matin, la solution lui était apparue au travers des paroles intelligentes de son ami Ron Weasley. Attablés chez Arthur et Molly, ils partageaient tous un repas familial. Les pertes de Fred, Lupin et Tonks se faisaient encore ressentir fortement et chacun mettait du sien pour ne pas parler d'un sujet douloureux ou difficile.

Lorsqu'il y eu un blanc dans la conversation, tout le monde se sentit un peu gêné. Rapidement, Hermione vit passer un éclair dans le regard de Ron avant qu'il ne commence à lui poser des questions sur son avenir. La jeune femme, légèrement agacée par le sujet, tripotait sa baguette magique et la faisait rouler entre ses doigts. Tandis que Ron vantait ses différentes et multiples capacités, elle sentait que la moutarde lui montait au nez. Elle supportait difficilement d'aborder sa future profession étant donné qu'elle ne savait absolument pas ce qui pourrait lui convenir et surtout ce qui pourrait l'occuper assez pour combler ce trou dans sa poitrine. L'énervement la gagnait à une vitesse croissante et elle agitait nerveusement sa jambe.

Au moment ou personne ne s'y attendait, la baguette magique émis une gerbe d'étincelles violettes et un sifflement désagréable. La plupart des convives lancèrent un regard inquisiteur à la sorcière qui fut soudain extrêmement absorbée par la contemplation de la goule, occupée à déchirer le pyjama de Ron, dans le jardin. Plus personne ne parla, jusqu'à ce que Georges lance :

« Tiens Hermione… Tu as un sacré lien avec ta baguette… Il n'y a que toi qui exprime aussi bien ses émotions avec ce bout de bois. »

Hermione baissa la tête et rougit, gênée. Se terrer dans un coin lui semblait être une option tout à fait acceptable. C'est alors que Ron tapa du poing dans sa main et s'écria, victorieux :

« Mais… Tu as de très bonnes capacités magiques, une super mémoire… Pourquoi tu ne reprendrais pas la boutique d'Ollivander ? »

Et pour une fois, la question trouva un écho et une réponse dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione Granger, courageuse, consulta des livres sur les propriétés magiques des éléments composants les baguettes, appris par cœur les formules qui permettaient de sceller un pouvoir à l'intérieur d'un bout de bois… Et c'est également de cette manière qu'elle acheta la boutique vide et abandonnée d'Ollivander avec l'argent qu'elle avait reçut pour avoir participé activement à la guerre. Cet argent la dégoutait en quelque sorte et elle était contente de s'en être débarrasser. Elle l'avait investit dans quelque chose qui serait utile à la société. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir égaler le précédent acquéreur de la boutique, mais espérait au moins suivre un tant soit peu ses traces.

* * *

C'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'Hermione fixa le panneau au mur de l'édifice qui disait, en lettres d'or « Hermione et ses bouts de bois ensorcelés ». Elle regarda en dessous, où trônait son slogan « Trouvez la baguette qui saura dire qui vous êtes ».

La jeune fille eu un sourire rayonnant lorsqu'elle recula de quelques pas pour admirer son travail. Le mur repeint en blanc était du plus bel effet et donnait un air jovial et accueillant au magasin. Les fenêtres laissaient entrevoir quelques baguettes magiques factices qu'elle avait entreposées en vitrine. Deux affiches colorées donnaient le ton et montrait qu'Hermione avait quelques idées qui pourraient rapidement porter leurs fruits. L'une d'entre elles disait « Un partenariat avec la boutique de Farces et Attrapes des frères Weasley vous permettra d'acquérir une baguette magique rieuse et personnalisée » la seconde arguait « Envie de changements ? Achetez la baguette magique qui modifie sa couleur selon votre humeur ! ».

Hermione poussa la porte de sa boutique, déclenchant un joyeux tintement qui se répercuta dans la pièce. Elle fit quelque pas sur le parquet ciré de sa nouvelle entreprise. De longues rangées semblables à celles d'une bibliothèque s'étalaient devant elle. Dans ce qui avait un air de boîtes à chaussures couleur marron foncé étaient entreposées des baguettes magiques de toute sorte. Derrière le comptoir personnalisé par les soins d'Hermione et de Ginny se trouvait une étagère remplie de livres concernant les baguettes magiques et les propriétés des éléments s'y trouvant.

Hermione sentit, pour la première fois depuis des mois entiers, qu'elle avait quelque chose en main. Quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Après sa rupture avec Ron, elle n'avait pas été dans son assiette. Elle ne savait plus vraiment si elle avait des sentiments pour lui et il lui avait avoué qu'il n'en savait rien non plus. Surpris autant l'un que l'autre, ils avaient décidés de rompre et de prendre un peu de recul. Hermione s'était sentie seule durant cette période, bien qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Elle s'épanouissait à vue d'œil depuis qu'elle était occupée à mettre en place son propre commerce.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira. Pas une seule once de poussière ne lui vint au nez.

* * *

Le premier mois fut très fructueux et dépassa de loin les attentes d'Hermione. Ses amis étaient venus lui rendre visite à tour de rôle. A l'inauguration, une cinquantaines de personnes étaient présentes et certaines d'entre elles avaient fait des acquisitions, se laissant tenter par les baguettes « composition florale » qu'Hermione avait fabriquées. Ces dernières dégageaient une senteur douce et fleurie et promettaient des bouquets plus somptueux qu'avec la plupart des baguettes magiques. A la fin du mois, elle avait vendu une bonne partie de son stock et avait même du prévoir un jour de fermeture impromptu pour créer de nouvelles baguettes au fond de sa boutique. Son affaire marchait, c'était certain.

* * *

Environ six mois après l'ouverture, Hermione reçut un paquet soigneusement emballé. Elle avait l'habitude de récupérer ce genre de colis. Elle savait qu'elle trouverait à l'intérieur une baguette endommagée qu'elle devrait réparer si cela était encore possible. Certaines personnes étaient extrêmement attachées à leur bout de bois et ne souhaitait s'en séparer que si les circonstances l'exigeaient et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance de la récupérer.

Hermione déballa précautionneusement l'emballage et sortit une baguette assez fine qui était enroulée dans un papier fin et un peu transparent. Elle caressa le bois de l'objet qui frémit doucement entre ses doigts avant de lancer quelques étincelles roses. _Roses_ ? Hermione eu un mouvement de recul et posa doucement la baguette sur son comptoir, la regardant étrangement. Elle n'avait jamais produit d'étincelles roses… Avec aucune des baguettes avec lesquelles elle était entrée en contact.

Elle se reprit rapidement. Il s'agissait sans doute simplement d'une baguette qui lui convenait plus que les autres. Elle avait dut lire quelque chose à ce propos dans un des livres qu'elle avait consultés pour montrer son entreprise mais ne se souvenait plus exactement du pourquoi du comment. Haussant les épaules, elle posa de nouveau ses mains sur le bois. La baguette frémit encore mais ne produisit pas de nouvelles étincelles.

« 28 cm, houx… Pour le reste je ne sais pas encore… Elle n'a aucune entaille, le bois est parfait. » Marmonna Hermione pour elle-même. Elle farfouilla dans la boîte qui avait contenu la baguette magique quelques instants plus tôt et ne tarda pas à trouver une enveloppe cachetée qu'elle ouvrit. Elle parcouru rapidement le parchemin du regard.

_Mademoiselle Granger,_

_J'ai fait l'acquisition de cette baguette magique il y a peu. On m'a dit qu'elle était composée de houx, d'une plume d'Hypogriffe et d'une goutte d'armoise. Je ne me souviens plus de sa taille. Lors d'une mission que je devais exercer dans le cadre de mes obligations au ministère, j'ai abîmé ma baguette. Elle a été touchée directement par un sort qui m'était destiné. J'aimerai que vous remédiiez à cela et je suis prêt à y mettre le prix._

_Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai entendu parler de vous et que c'est avec mauvaise grâce que je vous confie mon bien. Je n'ai aucunement confiance en vous ou en vos méthodes et votre statut d'héroïne de guerre ne m'impressionne pas._

_Cependant, il n'est pas d'autre fabricant de baguette dans notre pays et ma baguette magique a une interdiction formelle de quitter le territoire. Je vous demanderez donc d'opérer dans les plus brefs délais et de réparer mon bien au plus vite._

_Contactez-moi si vous souhaitez de plus amples informations._

_Cordialement,_

_M._

Hermione posa la lettre sur un coin du comptoir et la considéra avec un certain dégout. La baguette avait une interdiction de quitter le territoire, ce qui signifiait que la personne qui la possédait était un mangemort réhabilité. Si cette personne répugnait à lui demander de l'aide, c'est peut-être parce qu'il ou elle avait une dent contre les nés moldu comme elle. Visiblement, cette personne occupait une place au ministère… Il était donc possible qu'elle ait été simplement soupçonnée d'avoir aidé celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Les traitres ne pouvaient pas occuper de poste dans l'administration du pays.

Elle grogna et fourra ses mains dans sa tignasse, espérant que le fait de se frotter le crâne allait l'aider à trouver une solution pour vaincre son aversion. Elle n'avait, en effet, pas le choix. Etant le seul fabricant de baguette du pays, elle avait reçut une habilitation après de nombreux examens et était la seule personne capable de réparer ou de fournir une baguette magique à ceux dont l'objet n'avait « pas le droit de quitter le territoire. »

Hermione tripota ses ongles pendant quelques secondes, agita sa jambe avec nervosité puis saisit un parchemin vierge et une plume qu'elle trempa dans un encrier qui se situait non loin d'elle. Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis gratta le parchemin avec une certaine ferveur.

_Monsieur ou Madame M,_

_J'accuse réception de votre courrier ainsi que de votre baguette. Je me charge de faire mon possible pour réparer votre bien dans les plus brefs délais. Cependant, je me dois de vous informer que je fais cela avec une volonté qui n'est pas la mienne étant donné votre statut mais également le peu de foi que vous mettez en mon travail. Ce dernier sera tout de même fait avec un soin tout particulier et vous obtiendrez une baguette presque neuve s'il est encore possible de la réparer._

_Je vous demande de m'indiquer une adresse plus précise afin d'éviter une perte de votre colis._

_Cordialement,_

_Hermione Granger._

Elle posa sa plume, satisfaite, puis partit chercher l'un de ses hiboux, situé au fond de son magasin. Elle en choisit un qui avait l'air particulièrement revêche, espérant secrètement qu'il ne se priverait pas de pincer l'auteur de la lettre qu'elle avait reçu.

Une fois l'animal partit, elle saisit doucement la baguette magique entre ses doigts et se mit au travail.

* * *

Le soir tombait et Hermione était encore concentrée sur le cas de la baguette magique du mystérieux ou de la mystérieuse M. Elle n'avait plus produit d'étincelles rose mais crachotait avec difficultés quelques sortilèges des plus basiques. La jeune fille avait reçu en fin d'après-midi une nouvelle lettre très sèche de son interlocuteur qui lui adressait les mots suivants.

_Mademoiselle Granger,_

_Si cette lettre m'est arrivée, la baguette me parviendra aussi. Il est donc inutile que je vous donne mon adresse en entier. Il me semblait que votre intelligence était plus conséquente… Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une légende ?_

_Cordialement,_

_M._

_P.S. Charmant, votre volatile. Il m'a pincé trois fois pendant que je vous écrivais une réponse._

Hermione avait décidé de ne pas répondre à cette lettre qui allait la mettre dans un état de colère avancée. Elle préféra se concentrer sur la réparation de la baguette pour en finir au plus vite. Néanmoins, ses efforts n'avaient aucun effet sur l'objet qui émettait de réguliers sifflements de douleur lorsqu'elle lançait des sortilèges de soin. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait et décida de s'y consacrer avec une attention redoublée le lendemain.

* * *

Cependant, le jour suivant, elle n'obtint pas de résultat plus concluant. Lorsqu'elle marmonna « _Avis_ » une dizaine d'œufs firent leur apparition et s'écrasèrent sur le sol, éclaboussant Hermione et son comptoir. Pestant dans sa barbe inexistante, Hermione nettoya le sol de sa boutique d'un mouvement souple du poignet et saisit le courrier qu'elle avait reçu la vieille. Elle ne tarda pas à retrouver la lettre du client mécontent. Une pointe d'agacement s'insinua en elle lorsqu'elle repensa à la seconde missive qu'elle avait reçue. Feignant d'ignorer le sentiment, elle parcourut le premier courrier de nouveau, à la recherche d'un indice. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se tapa le front et saisit vivement un parchemin sur lequel elle griffonna en hâte les mots suivants.

_Monsieur M,_

_Il me faut impérativement savoir quel sortilège a touché votre baguette pour que je puisse remédier à son problème. Veuillez me l'indiquer rapidement. Ce n'est pas mon intelligence qu'il faut remettre en cause mais la votre, puisque vous n'avez pas daigné m'indiquer une information de la plus haute importance._

_Cordialement,_

_Hermione Granger._

Elle allait glisser la lettre dans une enveloppe, quand, prise de colère contre cette personne impolie, elle rajouta un post-scriptum.

_P.S. Mon hibou est sensationnel pour repérer les mauvaises personnes._

Esquissant un sourire, elle retourna chercher le même hibou que la veille et lui confia l'enveloppe, non sans lui avoir octroyé une rasade supplémentaire de « miam-hibou ».

* * *

Hermione passa une bonne partie de la matinée à vendre des baguettes magiques. Elle reçu même la visite de Lavande Brown, gloussante, qui lui expliqua qu'elle ne rêvait que de sa baguette magique qui changeait de couleur depuis qu'elle avait vu l'affiche.

Hermione l'aida à choisir l'objet de sa convoitise et ne pu retenir un étrange rictus lorsqu'elle le vit se vêtir d'une délicate teinte rose pâle à pois blancs. Elle se hâta de vendre la baguette à Lavande qui ne cessait de la remercier chaudement. Lorsque la jeune femme commença à lui demander des nouvelles de Ron, Hermione estima que la conversation avait assez duré et lui fit un sourire contrit en lui expliquant qu'elle attendait des clients qui allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Fermant la porte derrière la jeune femme, Hermione poussa un profond soupir de soulagement puis sourit largement. Elle trouvait Lavande divertissante, dans son genre.

Elle esquissa quelques pas en direction de son comptoir et fut assez surprise de voir que son hibou était revenu. Il lui tendait une patte impatiente au bout de laquelle Hermione vit une enveloppe beige scellée. La jeune fille s'empressa de la détacher du hibou, lui donna quelques graines qu'elle avait préparées à son intention et sortit la lettre avec un certain empressement. Elle se demandait ce que la personne inconnue allait lui répondre étant donné que sa précédente réponse avait été tout de même assez cinglante.

_Mademoiselle Granger,_

_Je vois que rien ne peut vous départir de votre bonne humeur, mais je vous serais grès de cesser la recherche de ce genre de tournure phrase dans votre esprit restreint et de vous concentrer, à l'avenir, sur la réparation de ma baguette magique. Le sortilège que j'ai reçu était un « expelliarmus »._

_Il est vrai, en effet, que je ne vous ai pas indiqué dans l'instant ce qui avait touché ma baguette, mais je me permets de vous faire remarquer que vous ne m'en avez pas fait mention dans votre premier courrier de réponse. Je ne suis donc pas le seul à avoir quelques soucis de réflexion et de lenteur psychique._

_Cordialement,_

_M._

_P.S. N'avez-vous pas un autre hibou à m'envoyer ?_

Hermione fixa la lettre comme si elle allait prendre feu, hésita à la déchirer en hurlant, puis prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre contenance. « Le seul » ? Ainsi donc, son interlocuteur était un homme…

Elle saisit presque immédiatement une feuille de parchemin et, fronçant les sourcils d'un air courroucé elle lui écrivit rapidement.

_Monsieur M,_

_L'information que vous m'avez transmise va m'aider dans l'avancée de mon travail et je vous en remercie._

_Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir pour utiliser de telles tournures de phrases, contrairement à certaines personnes. Je vous ferais remarquer qu'un simple « Protego » aurait pu vous éviter les désagréments que vous rencontrez avec votre baguette magique et par la même occasion mes correspondances. Cela m'étonne d'une personne qui travaille au ministère dans une section qui demande des « missions » qu'elle n'ait pas ce genre de réflexes… A moins que vous n'ayez eu comme objectif d'apporter un café à un renommé auror et que vous ne l'ayez effrayé par votre manque de discrétion ?_

_Espérant vous avoir grandement agacé, je vous souhaite une désagréable journée,_

_Hermione Granger._

_P.S. J'ai d'autres hiboux mais celui-ci à l'air de vous porter dans son cœur et je ne voudrai pas le lui briser._

La lettre partit, comme à son habitude, avec le hibou au regard méchant. Ce dernier avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Hermione estima qu'il serait peut-être tant de changer de coursier avant que l'animal ne soit épuisé et songea à racheter un volatile beaucoup plus hargneux.

Elle retourna ensuite à son comptoir et saisit, pour la dixième fois de la journée, la baguette magique du fameux Monsieur M.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, malgré elle, Hermione se précipita à sa volière et chercha activement du regard son hibou au plumage blanc taché de beige, prête à en découdre avec son interlocuteur. Elle fut déçue de constater que l'animal n'était pas revenu et se morigéna intérieurement lorsqu'elle sentit la frustration l'envahir. Elle ne connaissait rien de cette personne qui, de toute évidence, ne l'aimait absolument pas. D'autant plus qu'il pourrait très bien s'agir d'une femme qui chercherait à maquiller son identité. Son style sarcastique lui rappelait quelqu'un mais elle n'aurait pas su dire qui exactement…

Hermione passa une journée tranquille, vendit cinq baguettes magiques, dont une qui produisit une vibration sonore et caractéristique depuis sa boîte lorsque sa future propriétaire entra dans la boutique. La jeune femme surveilla les fenêtres toute la journée et retourna trois fois à la volière mais elle ne reçut aucune lettre. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'amusait finalement à correspondre avec l'inconnu et elle se prit à espérer que son message n'avait pas été trop sec et acide. Elle se dit qu'il n'allait peut-être plus lui répondre et recommença à tripoter ses ongles avec ferveur.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione sourit malgré elle lorsqu'elle vit que son hibou l'attendait, la patte tendue et l'œil vitreux, sur le comptoir. Elle se dépêcha de détacher la missive qu'il tenait et le déposa dans la volière après lui avoir doucement caressé le plumage.

_Mademoiselle Granger,_

_Avant toute chose, je dois vous dire que vous êtes beaucoup trop stressée et que cela nuit à votre image. Je suis passé hier devant votre devanture afin de vérifier que vous travaillez régulièrement (je ne vous fait absolument pas confiance) et j'ai eu la surprise de constater que vous ne cessez de froncer les sourcils lorsque vous êtes concentrée, ce qui nuit à votre apparence déjà peu seyante et vous donnera des rides affreuses lorsque vous serez plus âgée._

_Pour répondre à vos questionnements stériles, sachez que mon poste au ministère ne vous concerne en rien et qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une occupation aussi morne que celle que vous pouvez avoir._

_Je souhaite également une journée exécrable,_

_M._

Hermione fut presque fébrile lorsqu'elle saisit un parchemin et elle fit une tâche sur son poignet lorsqu'elle trempa vivement la plume dans l'encrier.

_Monsieur M,_

_Il est de mon devoir de vous informer, en premier lieu, que vous êtes sacrément lâche pour oser dire à une femme qu'elle n'est pas belle sans venir lui dire ces mots en face. J'en conclus que vous n'avez pas une once de fierté et que le poste que vous occupez et sans aucun doute beaucoup plus ennuyeux et dénué de responsabilités que le mien. Sachez également que, pour occuper une fonction telle que la mienne, il faut apprendre de nombreuses choses dont je doute que vous sachiez un centième._

_Espérant que votre avenir sera plein de nuage noir, je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour votre baguette._

_Hermione Granger._

Après avoir donné son courrier à un autre hibou, court sur patte et étrangement dodu, elle s'assit sur sa chaise, les yeux dans le vague. Il l'avait vue… Elle ne se s'était absolument pas rendu compte qu'on l'observait à son insu. Et pire encore, il la trouvait laide. Elle frissonna et espéra qu'elle n'aurait jamais à rencontrer un tel goujat. Elle attrapa la baguette dudit crétin et la serra fermement, peu concentrée, jetant des regards soupçonneux par la fenêtre.

Elle ne remarqua pas les étincelles roses qui s'échappaient de la pointe.

* * *

_Mademoiselle Granger,_

_Je n'ai pas dit que vous n'étiez pas belle, j'ai dit que vous pourriez être plus présentable que ce que vous êtes. Votre maintient lui-même laisse à désirer. Il serait peut-être temps de vous demander pourquoi Ronald Weasley vous a quittée…_

_Ou en êtes-vous dans l'avancement de ma baguette ?_

_M._

_P.S. Je suis enchanté de voir que vous avez enfin consentit à changer de hibou._

_

* * *

_

_Monsieur M,_

_Je trouve que vos propos vont un peu loin. Je ne sais pas par quel mauvais et sordide article relatant des événements fracassants sur ma vie amoureuse vous avez appris ma séparation d'avec Ronald, mais je tiens à vous expliquer qu'il s'agit d'une rupture consentie. Pour ce qui est du reste, je ne vous permets pas de me juger. Vous ne me connaissez pas et je doute que le peu que vous ayez entrevu de moi à travers une vitrine de mon magasin ait pu vous apprendre des choses que vous ignoriez. Je vous prierais donc de cesser vos insinuations et de comprendre dans votre étroit esprit qu'il ne suffit pas que d'une apparence ou d'un maintient pour être quelqu'un de bien._

_En outre, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais qui me dit que vous êtes une personne assez intéressante et charmante pour être en relation avec quelqu'un ou même marié avec des enfants ?_

_Votre baguette est toujours en cours de réparation. La personne qui vous à jeté le sort possédait de grands pouvoirs magiques qu'il m'est difficile de contrer et d'expulser._

_Bien méchamment,_

_Hermione Granger._

_

* * *

_

_Mademoiselle Granger,_

_Je dois vous avouer que j'aime énormément vous faire sortir de vos gonds. C'est avec un certain ravissement que je lis vos mots tant vous y mettez passion et intelligence, rien que pour moi. Je suis, en effet, un homme séduisant et marié. Ou presque. Et… Je dois dire que recevoir vos lettres et un de mes passe-temps favoris. Vous êtes une telle crème d'acidité que je ne peux qu'avouer que c'est ce que j'ai de plus plaisant dans ma vie en ce moment, a part ma délicieuse fiancée qui elle, a un superbe maintient, cela va sans dire._

_M._

_

* * *

_

_Mademoiselle Granger,_

_Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de vous, et cela, sans me donner le moins du monde envie de me préoccuper de vous, m'amène tout de même à vous poser une question primordiale : y aurait-il un ennui avec ma baguette que vous n'auriez pas le courage de me conter ?_

_M._

_

* * *

_

_Monsieur M,_

_Je suis consciente de vous répondre en retard et c'est avec quelques vertiges que vous écrit cette lettre. Ce n'est pas par manque de courage que je ne vous aie pas envoyé de lettre dans l'instant, mais plutôt par pénurie de mots. J'ai terminé la réparation de votre baguette et je vous prierais de la trouver dans le colis ci-joint, comme neuve._

_Le fait d'avoir absorbé une certaine de quantité de whisky pur feu m'a permis de me rendre compte que j'éprouve un plaisir grandissant à lire vos courrier et à correspondre avec vous parce que ma vie est d'une platitude sans nom en dehors de mon travail et qu'une fois rentrée chez moi, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas penser à cette guerre qui a détruit une partie de moi. C'est aussi sans doute pour cette raison que je n'ai personne dans ma vie comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer avec tant de tact… J'ai peur de me rendre compte un jour que je suis une femme indigne d'intérêt et peut-être aussi, au maintient médiocre._

_Je met donc fin à cette correspondance qui m'aura au moins permis de comprendre quelque chose sur moi._

_Je vous souhaite bonne réception et tient à vous rappeler que j'en viens à vous détester tant vous êtes insupportable à travers vos lettres alors que je ne connais rien de vous._

_Hermione Granger._

_

* * *

_

_Mademoiselle Granger,_

_Je vous remercie sincèrement d'avoir réparé ma baguette, je viens de la recevoir. Il vous suffira de prendre quelques cours particulier avec un précepteur et vous deviendrez l'une de ces femmes qui marche la tête haute._

_Cordialement,_

_M._

Hermione parcourut la dernière lettre de Monsieur M, qu'elle venait de terminer. Elle était vide de sens et d'émotions. Elle soupira et fouilla dans son tiroir. Elle en sortit une boîte et y glissa le courrier. A l'intérieur du réceptacle se trouvaient toutes les autres correspondances qu'ils avaient échangées. Elle ressentait une certaine tristesse à l'idée de ne plus jamais lui parler. En fait, elle avait besoin de garder ces courriers car ils lui rappelaient à quel point elle devait trouver un autre sens à sa vie. Quelque chose qui la divertisse autant que cet homme sarcastique qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, ne prêtant pas attention à la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle venait de se rendre compte d'une chose sur laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots. Ou plutôt, sur lequel elle ne voulait pas mettre de mots.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'elle rangeait distraitement l'une de ses baguettes colorées, un majestueux hibou vint à elle et lui tendit sa patte. Curieuse, elle détacha l'objet qui s'y trouvait. Elle eu un hoquet de surprise quand elle reconnue l'écriture penchée à laquelle elle essayait de ne pas penser. Les joues rouges, elle ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe et parcouru sa lettre.

_Mademoiselle Granger,_

_C'est stupide de voir à quel point on peut aimer détester quelqu'un. Je vous ai toujours détestée et ce depuis la première fois que j'ai eu vent de votre existence._

_Je ne voulais pas vous envoyer ma baguette, j'avais peur qu'il se passe des choses qui dépassaient l'entendement et que vous finissiez par me la détruire. Je ne savais pas que vous possédiez un tel talent._

_Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que vos remarques si typiques et fières me manquent. Je n'ai jamais avoué ça à personne avant. C'est bien la première fois que je le fais, et je pense que je n'aurais jamais osé le faire si vous aviez su qui j'étais. J'ai toujours bien su me cacher et j'en suis désolé._

_Tout ça pour vous dire que vous êtes une femme bien, peut-être meilleure que la plupart des gens. Ne désespérez pas. Votre vie trouvera sons sens quand vous ne le chercherez plus._

_M._

Hermione s'agita sur sa chaise. Elle gigota un instant puis ferma les yeux, essayant de renier cette vérité qui lui revenait en pleine face à mesure qu'elle prenait une place de plus en plus importante dans son esprit. Quand elle ne réussit plus du tout à refouler ce qu'elle ressentait, elle trembla ostensiblement et attrapa un parchemin. Ses mains étaient moites.

_Monsieur M,_

_Si je vous réponds aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour vous, mais pour moi. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un d'honnête. Peut-être un peu trop. C'est l'un de mes plus gros défauts. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois vous dire ce que je pense de tout ça. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas que je sache qui vous êtes et c'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai l'audace de vous répondre. Parce que je sais qu'on ne se rencontrera jamais._

_Je n'ai jamais trop réalisé que j'avais une vie trépidante jusqu'à ce que le danger de Voldemort soit écarté. Et puis, je me suis retrouvée sans rien. Rien, pas même ma volonté. J'ai perdu le sens que je voulais donner à ma vie lorsque j'étais jeune et que j'avais encore des rêves irréalisables._

_Et aujourd'hui, je suis là, à vous écrire pour vous remercier. Merci de m'avoir tellement fait penser à vous que j'en ai oublié les morts qui hantaient tous mes cauchemars, merci de m'avoir forcé à utiliser mon esprit et mes mots, de les avoir fait renaître. Et peut-être devrais-je dire aussi merci d'avoir fait battre mon cœur plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais battu… Je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier pour ça, car je dois maintenant vivre avec cette idée absurde que je suis tombée amoureuse d'un homme que je ne connais pas (ou peut-être d'une femme qui sait ?)._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais que vous êtes marié et que vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup. Je ne tiens pas à me mêler de votre vie ou à paraître ridicule plus longtemps encore. C'est pour cela que je vous demande de ne plus jamais chercher à me joindre, sauf si vous avez un nouveau problème avec votre baguette._

_Cordialement,_

_Hermione Granger._

_

* * *

_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Hermione avait envoyé la dernière lettre qui était destinée à Monsieur M. Elle avait une sorte de vide à l'intérieur d'elle et faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Elle se trouvait stupide de ressentir un tel sentiment pour quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais vu et dont elle ignorait tout. Elle avait été séduite par des mots. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de tomber amoureuse, et surtout pas aussi facilement. Mais… elle avait retrouvé quelque chose qui lui manquait dans ces arabesques d'encre. La relance, la réplique, l'esprit, le répondant. La vie.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, tirée de sa réflexion par le tintement sonore de la cloche de l'entrée.

« Bonjour Monsieur…. Malefoy ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, choquée par l'apparition presque fantomatique qui venait de faire irruption dans sa boutique. Devant elle se trouvait Drago Malefoy, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Elle se leva d'un bond, presque hystérique et le regarda d'un air menaçant.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-A ton avis Granger, qu'est ce que je peux bien foutre dans la boutique pourrie d'une vendeuse de baguettes magiques ? Hum… Peut-être que j'ai envie d'en changer ?»

Son ton sarcastique la heurta de plein fouet. Elle rougit et regarda ailleurs pendant quelques instants. Elle se sentait stupide. Elle avait encore ce réflexe presque inné de réagir violement face à Drago Malefoy, de peur qu'il ne l'insulte copieusement.

Drago la regarda d'un air narquois et un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Tu pourrais… Me rendre le service que tu vends ? »

Hermione grogna et attira Drago au fond de son magasin d'un geste de la main. Elle lui demanda de rester debout et, attrapant un ruban, pris diverses mesures.

Les questions qu'elle se posait tournaient dans sa tête, et brusquement, l'une d'elle surgit sans prévenir.

« Pourquoi c'est moi que tu es venu voir ? »

Drago leva un sourcil et ricana avant de murmurer :

« Parce que ma baguette a un interdiction de quitter le territoire. »

Hermione hocha la tête, dégoutée. Quelques secondes après, elle formula la seconde question qui lui brûlait les lèvres sans pouvoir l'arrêter.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas à Azkaban ? »

Le regard de Drago se figea instantanément et il tourna la tête vers la vitre, contemplant la rue pleine de monde.

« Ça te regarde pas Granger. Occupe-toi plutôt de ce que je t'ai demandé, s'il te plaît. »

Son ton était sans appel. Hermione, qui avait terminé ses mesures, amena Drago devant une rangée. Dans sa tête défilait tout ce qu'elle savait de Drago ainsi qu'une liste composée d'une multitude d'ingrédients. Leurs possibilités lui revinrent en tête. _Houx… Force. Epicéa… Sagesse. Arbousier… Dynamisme. Poil de licorne… Défense. Sang de Dragon… Fierté. Queue de Salamandre… Rapidité._ Elle inspira et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Toujours dans cette posture, elle tendit une main d'abord hésitante puis plus sûre vers un rayon d'où elle sortit une petite boîte.

« Essaye celle là. » Proposa-t-elle à Drago.

Ce dernier saisit la baguette magique entre ses doigts fins. Aussitôt, comme Hermione s'y attendait, un doux vent s'engouffra sous sa robe et le bout de bois crépita joyeusement.

« Elle t'a choisit, c'est bon. C'est une baguette de 29 cm en bois de chêne avec un poil de licorne et de la poussière de bézoard. »

Elle fit un sourire maladroit à Drago, priant pour que cet étrange et horrible moment cesse bientôt et se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa boutique. Drago la suivit sans un mot. Arrivés devant le comptoir, Hermione lui indiqua le prix à payer et baissa les yeux. Sa main vint caresser la boîte qui contenait les lettres de son mystérieux interlocuteur. Drago déposa les pièces sur le comptoir mais ne partit pas. Hermione releva la tête et le regarda, indécise. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. Quand il lui parla, ce fut d'une voix rauque sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

« La première baguette que j'ai eu venais de chez Ollivander. Il a du m'en faire essayer quinze avant de me trouver la bonne. Il m'a dit que j'avais un caractère tellement singulier qu'il fallait trouver une baguette qui s'accorde parfaitement avec mes émotions. Visiblement, tu n'es pas aussi nulle qu'on le dit Granger… Pour m'en avoir trouvé une du premier coup. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps de répondre à la jeune fille. La porte tintait tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans la rue maintenant sombre du chemin de traverse.

* * *

Hermione ne savait pas qu'il reviendrait. En vérité, elle pensait que sa seule chance de le revoir,-si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça- était de le croiser le jour de la rentrée devant le Poudlard Express accompagné de sa femme et des ses blonds chérubins. Elle ne pensait absolument pas qu'il pousserait une nouvelle fois la porte de sa boutique le lendemain à la même heure, à quelques secondes près.

Elle réprima un soupir d'agacement amusé et s'approcha de Drago. Elle fit une sorte de révérence et prit le ton le plus sarcastique qu'elle avait pour lui dire :

« Bonjour Malefoy, que puis-je pour toi ? »

Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent en un large sourire tandis qu'il lui glissait une boîte entre les mains.

« J'ai oublié de te donner mon ancienne baguette. Elle ne me servira plus. Et puis… J'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être répondre à ta question puisque tu as eu la gentillesse... Enfin bref, que tu m'as trouvé une baguette… Je ne suis pas à Azkaban parce que j'ai été innocenté. Ma participation au plan de Voldemort à été jugée comme étant le fruit de la main mise que mon père avait sur moi, de ma lâcheté et de la peur que m'inspirait notre sympathique Tom Jedusor.

-Je…

-C'est pas pour t'entendre dire n'importe quoi que je suis venu, je te l'ai dit. Je tenais à clarifier les choses comme toi tu l'as fait.

-Quoi ? Clarifier à propos de quoi ? »

Hermione, fébrile, attendait la réponse du jeune homme qui tardait à venir. Il ne lui donna cependant aucun autre renseignement. Sa main se posa sur la clenche de la porte et il la poussa.

« Au revoir… Granger. »

Hermione resta un instant figée devant la porte, puis, songeant à quel point Drago Malefoy était un être complexe et étrange, elle s'installa devant son comptoir, la boîte en main.

Lorsqu'elle sortit le fin tissus presque transparent dans lequel se trouvait enroulée la baguette, son cœur fit un bon démesuré.

_Non, ce n'est pas possible… Non, il en existe des tas comme ça_.

Sa respiration se fit plus rapide à mesure qu'elle découvrait la baguette. Celle qu'elle avait réparé moins d'un mois auparavant. Elle reconnaissait tout de l'objet pour l'avoir tenu et serré entre ses doigts durant de longues heures.

Le bout de bois tomba avec fracas sur le sol et émit une pluie d'étincelles roses qui se reflétèrent dans les yeux d'Hermione.

_Ce n'est pas possible_…

Puis, comme dans un mauvais film, un cauchemar, tout lui revint en tête.

« _Les baguettes magiques sont d'une remarquable utilité pour découvrir les sentiments inavoués d'une personne. Toucher la baguette d'un autre sorcier vous informera plus efficacement que vos rêves sur les émotions qu'il ou elle produit en vous. Les étincelles noire, par exemple, montre qu'une personne souhaite donner la mort. Les étincelles roses, en revanche, témoigne d'un amour naissant ou déjà existant._ »

**Livre des petites et grandes capacités des baguettes**, par Jean Boisdehoux.

Drago. La baguette interdite de sortie du territoire. _Les étincelles roses_. Le ton sarcastique. L'impression de déjà vu. _Les étincelles roses._ L'aversion pour elle. Les mots utilisés.

_Les étincelles roses_.

Hermione se laissa glisser le long de sa bibliothèque. Elle était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

Hermione était en train de mourir de honte. Elle était non seulement amoureuse de l'homme numéro deux sur la liste de ceux qu'elle haïssait (le numéro un étant le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps), mais aussi amoureuse de l'être le plus vil, arrogant, stupide, hargneux, dédaigneux, narquois, sexy, méprisant…

_Non, pas sexy. Pas sexy ! _

Bref, la créature la plus abjecte qu'il lui ait été donné de connaître si l'on ôtait les horreurs que Voldemort avait à son actif.

Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait un jour le voir de cette façon. D'autant plus qu'elle s'était ridiculisée en lui déclarant sa flamme. Il était venu pour se moquer d'elle, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il savait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui plus que de raison. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne nourrirait jamais ce genre de sentiments à son égard pour tout un tas de raisons qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie d'énumérer. Son sang, son rang, son histoire…

Elle était recroquevillée sur son siège depuis quelques heures et ne bougeait plus. La nuit était tombée et l'ancienne baguette de Drago luisait faiblement dans le noir, envoyant quelques étincelles roses comme pour narguer Hermione. Elle se sentait salie par lui et par les sentiments qu'elle lui portait. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit_ lui _? Une sourde colère s'insinua en elle. Il arrivait à lui pourrir la vie même sans venir la voir ou lui dire le moindre mot.

Elle se leva brusquement. Saisissant une petite bourse qui trainait dans un de ses tiroirs, elle sentit qu'elle faisait le bon choix. Il fallait qu'elle se libère de toute cette colère. Elle verrouilla la porte de sa boutique d'un sort puis courut presque jusqu'à sa cheminée. Elle y jeta la poudre colorée qu'elle tenait au creux de sa main. Des flammes d'une hauteur impressionnante s'élevèrent. Elle posa un pied dans l'âtre et hurla distinctement « Manoir Malefoy » avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon.

Elle atterrit durement sur le sol et s'écorcha le genou. Elle détestait ce genre de transport mais n'était pas beaucoup plus douée à l'arrivée quand il s'agissait de transplaner. Maugréant, elle releva la tête et essaya de comprendre où elle était. Elle se trouvait dans une vaste pièce. Un canapé d'angle vert et deux fauteuils éliminés lui faisait face. Une grande armoire vitrée lui montrait l'étendue de la fortune désormais réduite des Malefoy. Elle s'approcha de la vitrine, oubliant un instant ce qu'elle était venue faire, complètement fascinée par les joyaux qui luisaient.

« Granger… Tiens donc. »

Hermione sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à Drago. Ce dernier avait les bras croisé. Il était négligemment adossé contre le mur du salon. Elle se plongea un instant dans ses yeux gris et, comme d'habitude, ne réussit pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait ni ce qu'il ressentait. Par contre, lui connaissait exactement les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à son égard. Brusquement, sa colère fit à nouveau irruption dans sa tête. Elle commença à être assaillie par de nombreux frissons avant de sentir une bouffée de chaleur lui monter au visage.

« Malefoy, je suis venu te dire que t'es un sacré connard ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Elle tapa du pied, furieuse. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, tout ce qu'elle avait refoulé jusque là commençait à s'exprimer sans qu'elle en ait la moindre envie. Des larmes salées coulaient sur ses joues rougies par la colère et elle tremblait de rage.

Drago ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer de ses orbes métalliques. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse d'un homme pareil ? Pourquoi lui ?

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça, hein ? T'avais envie de me faire mal ? Encore plus mal que ce que tu avais déjà fait ? Pourquoi tu m'as séduite ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que c'était toi ? »

Elle essayait de maintenir son regard mais la honte n'en finissait pas de l'emporter. Drago s'approcha d'elle. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres, elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa joue et sa respiration se coupa. Elle entendait son cœur battre avec force. Sa main vint toucher sa peau tandis qu'il l'embrassait sur la joue pour récupérer ses larmes. Elle se recula sans comprendre ses gestes. C'est alors qu'il lui glissa à l'oreille :

« C'est parce que j'aime te détester Granger.

-Imbécile ! »

Les larmes coulèrent avec plus de force tandis qu'elle se dégageait de son étreinte. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle jeta de la poudre dans la cheminée et disparut dans un tourbillon à l'odeur âcre.

* * *

Hermione attrapa le morceau de pain qui était à sa gauche et fit de son mieux pour éviter le regard inquisiteur de Ginny. Depuis qu'elle avait surgit à l'improviste chez Molly et Arthur en disant qu'elle avait besoin de vacances et qu'elle espérait pouvoir les passer chez eux, son amie s'était montrée très insistante. Elle l'avait surprise une fois en train de rêvasser sur le tas de lettres qui provenaient de Drago et qu'elle n'avait pas encore jeté.

Hermione n'avait pas souhaité parlé à son amie de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait bien trop honte pour ça. Comment dire à quelqu'un « je suis amoureuse de mon pire ennemi qui s'est foutu de moi et m'a séduite en m'envoyant quelques courriers anonymes et sardoniques » ? C'était presque mission impossible pour Hermione qui se contentait de murmurer de vagues « ça va. »

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui tape à la porte. Hermione se tendit ostensiblement sur sa chaise et enfourna le bout de pain dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard inquiet de Molly, elle crut qu'elle allait tout recracher dans son assiette.

« Hermione, ma chérie… C'est pour toi. »

Hermione offrit un sourire contrit aux autres convives qui la regardaient d'un air suspicieux. Elle sortit dans l'air frais de printemps et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-C'est ta question favorite on dirait Granger. Change un peu de disque, c'est pas des manières sympathiques d'accueillir comme ça l'homme qui vient t'apporter un cadeau.

-Que… Quoi ? Quel cadeau ? »

Drago eu un sourire moqueur et poussa avec le pied un objet qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop occupée à l'observer et à trembloter. Elle eu un regard empli de stupeur lorsqu'elle découvrit une cage dans laquelle était perché un petit hibou endormi.

« C'est quoi ça ?

-Ca ? Mais c'est une copine pour ton adorable hibou agressif !

-Mais, tu… Enfin Malefoy !

-Oui ?

-C'est pour ça que tu es venu aujourd'hui ? Pour me donner une chouette ?

-Et bien, j'ai voulu te l'apporter à la boutique mais elle était fermée et il y avait un merveilleux petit écriteau qui disait « en vacances pour deux semaines ». Il se trouve que je n'avais pas envie d'attendre pour te donner ton cadeau. »

Elle eu un soupir exaspéré et lui tourna le dos, prête à retourner dans la maison. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer un instant qu'il était venu ici pour lui dire qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle ? Qu'il ne voulait pas se moquer d'elle et que ses intentions étaient tout autre ?

Néanmoins, elle avait à peine fait un pas qu'elle sentit la main du jeune homme se serrer autour de son poignet, la forçant à se retourner. Son regard se fit plus dur et plus sérieux. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi peu sur de lui et elle hésita un instant quant-à la conduite à tenir.

« En fait je suis venu te voir pour te dire que j'ai été naze. Si je le fais, c'est parce que moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux de la personne qui m'écrivait des lettres, c'est-à-dire toi. Je sais que si je ne te dis pas maintenant ce que je pense, je ne le ferai jamais. Je sais que c'est toi la femme, c'est pas possible autrement. C'est compliqué à expliquer. C'est… C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir dans ta boutique. Je voulais que tu comprennes que c'était moi. J'avais pas besoin de changer de baguette, j'avais juste besoin de te voir. Je suis désolé, je m'y suis mal pris. Alors voilà : je n'ai pas fiancée, je t'ai détesté à Poudlard parce que tu avais une lueur magnifique au fond de tes yeux qui me dérangeait, je travaille au département des renseignements au ministère de la magie et je suis mais alors complètement fou amoureux de toi. »

Hermione resta bouchée bée, ignorant s'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague.

« Merlin…

-Non, moi c'est Drago. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire, hésitante. Le regard de Drago se fit plus dur encore et il l'attira à lui, serrant son poignet.

« Dis-moi que tes sentiments n'ont pas changé. Dis-moi que tu me veux autant que je te veux Hermione. Dis-moi… »

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres d'Hermione qui venaient d'entrer en contact avec les siennes. La chaleur qui envahit la jeune fille à cet instant fut telle qu'elle su immédiatement qu'il avait raison. C'était eux.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui, ce fut pour lui dire, avec un sourire en coin digne d'une Serpentard :

« Tu parles trop, Drago. »


End file.
